linkin_park_junior_undergroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Crawl Back In
Crawl Back In is the second track from Dead by Sunrise's debut studio album, Out of Ashes. It is also the first single from the album by the band, consisting of Chester Bennington from Linkin Park and the band members of Julien-K. It is released on August 18, 2009 through iTunes under the record label Warner Bros. Releases * Crawl Back In * Out of Ashes History The song talks about Chester's past problems with alcohol addictions, similar to Linkin Park's debut album Hybrid Theory. Bennington has stated in an interview with MTV that "It's a song about questioning your authenticity. I do that every once in a while; I wonder how many of my own thoughts are really my own, and how much influence do the people around me have on the person I am." MTV's James Montgomery described the song as "plenty dark" but "not pitch-black", as well as saying "Lyrically, the song details Bennington's slow climb back into the light — a climb that started with some serious self-discovery." The song was rumored to be on the ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' soundtrack, which also features Linkin Park's "New Divide". Bennington later confirmed the rumor, however Bennington said he decided not to include it. "Crawl Back In" was recorded live during Linkin Park's encore at the Sonisphere Festival 2009 in Knebworth and released free via e-mail for those who had previously downloaded the Sonisphere EP, which featured other artists who performed at the festival: Mastodon, The Used, Avenged Sevenfold and Taking Back Sunday. Music Video Main article: Crawl Back In (video) There is an official music video for this song directed by P.R. Brown, released on September 8, 2009. The video was premiered through the band's MySpace on September 8, 2009, and on October 16, 2009 via YouTube. It was filmed at the Vasquez Rocks Natural Park. Track Listing 1Live tracks recorded at Cannstatter Wasen in Stuttgart, Germany on July 30, 2009. Lyrics Sometimes I look at my own face And I don't know who I am I see a piece of everyone I know buried underneath my skin I don't want to be like them I wanna crawl back in! It's hard to think of anything that I haven't heard before I hear these voices in my head, they could be mine, but I'm not sure I hear them telling me Who they think I should be Why won't they leave me alone? I can't deny it I try to fight it But I'm losing control I don't want to be like them I wanna crawl back in! Don't want to lose my innocence Don't want the world second guessing my heart Won't let your lies take a piece of my soul Don't want to take your medicine I wanna crawl back in! Sometimes I lie Sometimes I crawl Sometimes I feel like I wanna die! I don't wanna be like them! You wanna crawl back in! Don't want to lose my innocence Don't want the world second guessing my heart Won't let your lies take a piece of my soul Don't want to take your medicine You wanna crawl back in! (You wanna crawl back in!) You wanna crawl back in! Hey! Media The song was used as the theme song for TNA Bound For Glory 2009 PPV. Category:Dead by Sunrise Singles Category:Dead by Sunrise Songs